


Seduced

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Takeda has broken his leg and Ukai is nursing him… In his own way.





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 25/11/'17.  
> Prompt: “I thought you were seducing me?”

Ukai gazed at the crowd gathering around the hospital bed. What a mess. And what a noise. Geez those guys. There was not even an inch of Takeda left for him to see. 

“Hahaha careful!” he heard him laugh when Hinata almost accidentally jumped on his leg. Ukai rolled his eyes and sighed, getting up from his chair and clapping his hands. 

“Alright guys, visiting hours are over! Move it, move it!” he yelled in his strict coach-voice. The guys whined but Ukai chased every single Karasuno player out until it was just him and the poor injured left, and he closed the door to allow them some peace and quiet. He sighed happily when the chaos was gone.

“Really, Ukai-kun? That was only like, five minutes,” Takeda giggled. Ukai grinned and sat by his side at the hospital bed.

“Yes, really. And you’ve got no single right to complain mister. These guys are running and jumping into the weirdest angles everyday, and you? You break your leg, just by tripping over a _ball_.” He smirked at Takeda who smiled awkwardly.

“I know --” he said, but Ukai shook his head and snickered.

“Not even sprained, no, you _broke_ it. Are you made out of porcelain?” he asked teasingly. Takeda shrugged, still with that same cute smile on his face.

“I... have had luckier times,” he said, in such a sweet way that it made Ukai’s guilty heart skip a beat. Ugh. For the first time since Takeda’s injury, they were all alone in the room now. It was always nurses and doctors here, crowds of people there... noisy Karasuno players over during visiting hours all. the. time.

But now the guy who had been in the bed next to Takeda just got discharged, and the nurses had given them time and space for visiting hours again... Which... weren’t exactly over, but Ukai just needed some alone time with him, so he kind of claimed that alone time and he had no regrets.

“So, how are you feeling Sensei? Does it hurt?” he asked, leaning close to give him a kiss. Takeda blushed, still not used to their affectionate behavior. Even after one. year. of. dating. 

“Nah, the surgery went well and the drugs are still working,” he giggled and squirmed a little. 

“It’s just that.. I can’t really move, that’s all,” he said. Ukai gazed at Takeda’s casted leg and he chuckled.

“Man, don’t you ever scare me like that ever again,” he sighed, remembering the way Takeda fucking screamed out in pain after tripping over a damn ball in the gym, and he leaned his head against his chest, his arms wrapping around Takeda’s torso to hug him tight. 

“A-ack. U-Ukai-kun, C-cramped.. I can’t really move I said --” Takeda murmured shyly, and he tensed up when Ukai tapped his fingers against his side.

“How many times have I told you to call me Kei, my dear.” Realizing the way Takeda reacted against the innocent touch, he couldn’t help but smirk as he tapped his fingers against his sides with both hands this time, making him jolt lightly.

“E-eh Kei-kun, if you t-tickle me like this... I’m not sure..” Hearing the word ‘tickle’, Ukai couldn’t help but instantly dive his fingers into Takeda’s sides, tickling him playfully.

“No-noaahhah! W-wait! Stop it!” Takeda squirmed and laughed, but with his casted leg tilted upwards and his body still partly numb from the drugs, he was indeed in no position to really move around.

“Hm? But I thought you were seducing me? Like you always are. From the start you’ve been seducing me. To join the team, to date you, and now you’re seducing me to tickle you. I can’t help it you choose to do that,” Ukai monologued dryly, and he fluttered his fingers down Takeda’s body so he could wiggle them under his pajama top, back up his bare tummy again.

“Ffffnoohoho! I can’t move -- this isn’t _fair_!” Takeda wheezed, unable to respond to Ukai’s goofy excuse to tickle the snot out of him, and Ukai enjoyed the way he sucked in his stomach when he merely fluttered his fingers around the bare skin of his belly button.

“Makes it even more fun if you ask me,” Ukai reacted, and he lightly dug his fingers into the sides of Takeda’s stomach, careful not to go overboard -- even though he was highly tempted to -- because it would be bad if Takeda’s reflexes would cause his leg to get hurt again. It just couldn’t hurt to make use of his sweet injured lover’s predicament of not being able to move at his naughty advantage. Takeda had always been adorably ticklish, it was a lovely thing to exploit.

“Not there!” Takeda yelled loudly when Ukai dug one finger into his belly button. Ukai had seriously never heard him so... loud, firm and strict before. Hehe. For one moment he sounded just like a real...

“Sensei? What did you say? Not here?” Ukai wiggled his finger mischievously and Takeda jerked at the sensation, gasping loudly.

“Nyehehe don’t!” he cackled, sounding adorable and hilarious. Of course he was a real teacher, but Ukai couldn’t help but always think he was too sweet to be a teacher.

“Your love button is seducing me though, you should stop it,” Ukai taunted, continuing to wiggle his finger in Takeda’s belly button while his other fingers fluttered playfully over the surrounding skin. Takeda trembled and tried to push his arm away, but he was weak and indeed quite unable to move.

“Don’t cahahall it thaaat!” Takeda threw his head back into his fluffy hospital bed pillow and he whined.

“Stooooop! AHH!” Takeda made a sudden scene when Ukai had moved his hands up a little to claw at his ribs, and Ukai laughed in surprise.

“Oops, sorry love,” he said, but he did continue to dig his fingers into Takeda’s ribs, making him laugh even louder. Well... laugh? He was _howling_ now.

“UHAha-Ukai-kun!” Takeda squealed. Ukai took a good look at his body but he had the idea he could still take a bit more than that.

“Stop _seducing_ me Sensei,” he teased. He moved his hands even higher, some daaangerous territory here. Right... here. He curled his fingers into Takeda’s warm armpits, who actually shrieked now and his numbness seemed to fade away as his free leg kicked out.

“HAHA! STAh-stop! Please!” Ukai was just thinking that he had maybe taken it a little bit too far right now when the door opened and three nurses and one doctor came rushing in.

“Takeda-san! Is everything...!” They all stopped and gazed at both of them while Ukai smiled awkwardly up at them. Takeda, with his lovely flushed face swallowed and he smiled as well.

“...alright?” The other nurse finished. Takeda giggled sweetly.

“W-we..I’m..fine..Just...playing...” Takeda murmured, haha, _so_ awkward. But why was he sounding so sweet? Ukai felt seduced again. He couldn’t help but wiggle his fingers -- which were still resting in Takeda’s armpits -- a little to tickle him a little again. Takeda snorted and gasped.

“I’m ahalright,” he giggled again. The nurse team and the doctor nodded awkwardly and eventually left the room. Both Ukai and Takeda laughed in relief and recovered from the surprise.

“Why did you have to do that?” Takeda whined and he punched him playfully against his arm. Ukai snickered and he returned the playful gesture, just by poking Takeda’s side teasingly with just two fingers, repeatedly until Takeda laughed again and fell against him.

“Because you were seduuucing me,” he sang. Takeda giggled and squirmed, laughing tiredly.

“I think I can move around better again,” he said, wiggling his body against Ukai and eventually sliding down so he was lying halfway onto his lap.

“Are you? I could test it,” Ukai said, and he tickled him again. Takeda laughed and cried out a cute “stoppihihit!” before Ukai stopped his questing fingers again. Takeda was starting to feel kind of hot, so he may be in need of some mercy after all.

“Too bad you’re injured. Wait until you get better...” Ukai kissed his cheek and bit his earlobe in a flirty way. He then growled in Takeda’s ear and muttered:

“I will tickle you to _death_ ~” Takeda’s eyes widened and he let out a faint cry before pulling his body back and covering himself up with his arms.

“Noooooo Ukai-kun!” he cried. Ukai laughed loudly.

“That’s Kei for you, Sensei!” Kei leaned in and pulled Takeda close again so he could nuzzle his cheek.

“Sorry, forgive me. Just stop seducing me all the time and I might not be tempted to tickle you to tears sometime,” he said. Takeda pouted with a cute blush on his face as he cuddled back.

“I’m not seducing you~ And I wasn’t crying,” he protested. Ukai stopped nuzzling and opened his eyes.

“Wasn’t? Is that a challenge?” He loved how Takeda tensed up in his hold and began to thrash around already.

“No! No wait it wasn’t!” he yelped, but Ukai laughed playfully and wrapped his arms tightly around him to silence his flopping body.

“Shhhh just kidding. I won’t do anything. Be careful, you’re still healing.” Takeda murmured something about Ukai being the seducer here, but Ukai just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“Recover soon okay?” he mumbled against his lips in between their kisses. He felt Takeda’s lips curl up, either because of that comment or because his hands were drawing ticklish patterns on his lower back (he couldn’t help himself).

“I wiiill,” Takeda sang. Heh, Ukai loved him to pieces<3


End file.
